


Passion sanglante

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Les vampires règnent.Parmi les esclaves humains, Hannibal cherche cet esprit, cet égal, qui pourra danser dans ses ténèbres avec lui...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Passion sanglante

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> On m'avait demandé d'écrire un Hannigram vampire.... Alors voilà le résultat.  
> Le format est un peu particulier, mais j'aime bien l'utiliser.  
> Ah, un Comte est en dessous d'un Duc dans la noblesse. Cette précision peu aider à comprendre une phrase. 
> 
> Cadeau pour toi, Hannibalette ! :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Domination**

Les humains se sont longtemps cru seuls maître. Peut être le furent ils, à un moment, cours instant de grâce dans l’histoire de cette Race.

Et puis, ils y a eu les autres. Ces êtres maudits, si puissants… Vampire, Garous, Wendigo et autres être ensorcelés, condamnés aux ténèbres de l’éternité… Au début, les humains voulurent les chasser, et garder leur domination… Mais les règles s’inversèrent.

Nous sommes devenus le bétails, ils sont devenus nos Maîtres.

**Camps.**

Travail qui n’en finit pas.

Faim.

Froid.

Peur.

Tel es t le quotidien pour les  humains . Pas d’espoir, pas d’avenir. Juste une lutte pour la survie, et deux espoirs. S’asseoir à la table des maître s et non y être servi. 

Lui, n’a aucun espoir. Will veut simplement vivre sa vie. Rester humain. S’occuper des chiens errants. Vivre seul dans son coin, tranquillement.

**Château.**

Luxe.

Abondance.

Confort.

Chaleur.

Tel est le quotidien pour les vampires. L’éternité s’offre à eux, et l’abondance. Une éternité de délice, et seules deux ombres. Une rébellion humaine, ou l’attaque d’une autre race.

Lui, s’ennuie. Hannibal n’a que faire de ces fêtes sans fin. Il veut plus que ça. Occuper son cerveau malsain et trouver cet égal qui saura plonger dans les ténèbres les plus noires avec lui.

**Choisi.**

Une fois par an, ils viennent. Les vampires aux rangs les plus bas descendent au village, choisissant serviteur, nourriture et élus de l’année. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Will est choisi comme domestique. Le destin le moins enviable, à ses yeux. Vivre prisonnier du palais, loin de ses chiens, loin de toutes libertés, à la merci des pouvoirs télépathiques des vampires…

Il aurait préféré être nourriture.

**Intéressé.**

Chaque année, Hannibal observe et sonde les nouveaux venus, à la recherche d’un égal. Il ne voit que peur et ambition, que l’espérance de gravir les échelons de la chaîne alimentaire, de devenir le meilleur.

Et vient cet homme, destiné à les servir jusqu’à qu’il soit trop vieux. Une simplicité de vivre cachant un esprit fascinant. Il a si rarement vu un esprit aussi complexe, aussi intelligent… Aussi semblable au siens, par certain points.

Hannibal le veux prêt de lui, il veut voir évoluer. Voir jusqu’à où il pourra l’amener.

**Statut.**

Un temps, il se demande où est sa place. S’il n’est vraiment que domestique, où s’il doit être plus que ça. Will  veut disparaître dans  la masse, n’être qu’un humain parmi un autre.

Mais il y a ce vampire qui l’observe. Non, Will ne se fait pas d’illusion ; le comte Lecteur cherche son regard, sa compagnie, son appréciation. Converser avec lui est agréable, et le jeune humain ne s’est sans doute jamais autant senti humain qu’en ce moment. 

Mais il sens les regards sur lui. Il sent la méfiance. Et lui même est perdu.

Pourquoi le vampire cherche-t-il autant son contact ?

**Séduction.**

L’esprit de l’humain est charmant. Sa confusion, son intelligence hors du commun, sa timidité, sa modestie, il y a tant de choses…. Hannibal décèle quelque chose d’incroyable, un océan de possibilité, lorsque Will aura brisé les chaînes de la mortalité et de l’humanité.

Il y a juste certains détails à régler. Des règles stupides et pénibles, imposé par des vampires bien trop limités.

Il est temps de changer certaines choses.

**Il est calme.**

Les vampires ne s’assassinent pas entre eux. Chacun le sais. Ils peuvent lire dans les pensées, et son espèce unis, cherchant à écraser l’humanité de sa supériorité, cachant la monstruosité sous un vernis d’élégance.

Mais l’un des maître est mort.

Et les esclaves sont suspects.

Sans fin, leur pensés sont épiées, et les humains se tendent.

Un seul reste calme.

Will a compris le secret du pouvoir vampire.

**Il est confiance.**

Tous l’accusent car il sait cacher ses pensées. Hannibal le regarde amusé se défendre calmement. Le jeune humain sait qui est le coupable, mais ne le trahit pas. Ses pensées restent concentrées sur l’instant, et personne ne peux le soupçonner.

Alors, sans hésiter, le comte lui tend la main. Lui offre sa protection et un rang plus élevé.

Il le tire de l’ombre de la servitude pour le plonger dans ses ténèbres.

**Sang.**

La douleur est d’abord intense. Un instant, il sent sa vie s’écouler. 

Puis elle devient plaisir.

Un plaisir étrange et malsain.

Le venin du vampire, fluide ou verbeux s’infiltre en lui, détruisant ses certitude, le volant à lui même.

Est-il encore lui même où est il _lui_ ?

**Passion.**

Le plaisir est d’abord intense. Un instant, il sent sa vie se prolonger un peu plus. 

Puis il devient douleur.

Douleur devant cette fin qui se profile, douleur devant la mortalité de cette être si exceptionnel.

Il veut le garder prêt de lui, non, à lui pour toujours.

Peut il prendre le risque d’offenser le duc ?

**Ensemble.**

Will est un calice, amant et gourde d’Hannibal. Un rang très spé cial, interdit à de nombreux humains. Le jeune homme ne devrait pas l’être, il ne devrait pas être si proche d’un vampire….

Mais il y a cette fascination, ce respect, cette dépendance à l’autre… Comme s’ils ne peuvent être l’un sans l’autre. Cette danse funeste dans laquelle l’entraîne le vampire, cette passion du meurtre et du sang, ce don de lui même… Malgré l’horreur de la chose, Will la trouve si belle.

Un part de lui voit le monstre qu’il devient petit à petit. Une part de lui en a peur, et s’en inquiète.

L’autre se livre à cet amour sublimement tordu.

**Malgré la loi.**

Si doux, si innocent, si beau… Hannibal pourrait se perdre la contemplation de la pureté de son compagnon, cette pureté qu’il se plaît à teinter d‘écarlate. 

Il le sait, s’ils sont découvert, Will sera celui qui en souffrira le plus. Il sera certainement tué, sans plus de cérémonie. Un vampire ne doit pas s’attacher à un chien,  il est au dessus de ça.

I mmortels poussiéreux, enfoncés dans leur trad itions et superstitions. Le comte méprise  ses semblables et se rit de leurs tabous. Il ne devrait pas boire le sang des siens, mais il le fait tant par provocation que par plaisir gustatif.

Alors un à un ils les abattra, et prendra leur place, avec à ses côtés Will.

**Chaos.**

Les vampires meurent les uns après les autres. 

La méfiance s’installe, et la peur aussi.

Les esclaves sont tués au premier soupçon.

Les maîtres s’accusent, le doigt  accusateur  se tend vers l’ autre.

Et le sang coule, noyant le château dans la peur et la division, scellant une peur  totale. 

Et eux dansent au milieux des corps, alimentant le chaos de leur passion dévorante, sans se soucier des autres. Ils se couronnent des miettes du pouvoirs vampire, et dans leur étreinte et leur passion, Will et Hannibal partagent leur sang.

**Vampires.**

Tant de nouveaux sens, de nouvelles choses à comprend, à intégrer.  Il se sentais plus fort, plus puissants.

Et ce sang qui pouvais paraître si terrifiants, si dangereux se faisait délice, lorsque les lèvres de Will courraient sur le cou d’Hannibal et que ses nouveaux croc perçaient tendrement sa chair.

Dans cette soif et cette env i e, ils s’abandonnent un peu plus l’un à l’autre  dans cette passion qui les  a couronnés. 

Ils sont l’un à l’autre, pour toujours.


End file.
